


With your Eyes

by seungKim



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Lots of confusion, M/M, Mystery, a mess, even i was confused on what the hell am i even writing, i dont even know, it will make sense in the end i think, literally a mess, losing the ability to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungKim/pseuds/seungKim
Summary: He woke up and opened his eyes.Blood. His palms were covered in blood.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Sunghoon, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	With your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know. literally 😭😭😭 what is this? what did i even write?
> 
> n e ways,, this au will contain typographical, and grammatical errors.
> 
> english is not my first language

Blood. His palms were covered in blood.

For a long time after waking up, Heeseung simply sat still, and with eyes seemingly deprived of emotions, he stared at his own hands–trying to understand what had happened. Trying to understand where all the blood and the scratches on his neck came from.

They weren't there before he went to sleep.

After a moment he realized that his ears had been ringing constantly ever since he got up. As he awoke, he began to remember this terrible dream. A nightmare from which he had just woken up but left behind these horrible, heart-ripping images.

And blood on his hands.

His pupils narrowed slightly when he realized, that it wasn’t his blood. Not his.

A strangled cry escaped from Heeseung's throat.

“That can't be it, after all it was just a dream. It's impossible that something happened to him. Impossible...” He chanted the words in his mind, hastily turning on the computer.

Trembling, and with his hands still stained with the red substance, he entered the address of a Korean Information website.

He prayed it wouldn't be true. He prayed that he only accidentally harmed himself while sleeping. He prayed that the news would dismiss his thoughts, and dreams. And at a rapid pace, his gaze drifted from word to word, slowly calming down.

The media was silent, so everything must be fine. Right?

But just in case, he refreshed the page. He had to make sure nothing happened.

He felt the ground linger beneath his feet as he read the news that had just appeared on the site. With utter horror painted on his face he looked at the computer, then at his hands, not wanting to believe it. Unable to understand the certainty with which this one particular thought bounced off the walls of his mind.

"This blood... belongs to him."

Sunghoon didn't exactly know what had happened to him. He only remembered that he was going somewhere with his manager. Apart from that, he couldn't remember anything other than him – the mysterious lanky boy who'd saved him before he died. A boy accompanied by brightness.

He slowly opened his eyes.

“Sunghoon hyung?” The shivering voice of his leader reached his ears.

"Wonie, turn on the light, please," He asked, searching for his hand and squeezing it gently once he found them.

"Sunghoon hyung, don't joke like this, please." He heard. Something was wrong. Why did Jungwon sound so sad and why did he think Sunghoon was joking?

He squeezed his friend's hand harder, completely confused.

“Why would I joke about this? Yah, Yang Jungwon, light them up."

He did not expect that answer to come out of his mouth. Even for a moment, it didn't occur to him that something was wrong with him.

"It's the middle of the day, Hyungie...”

“Wha- no, now you're kidding me, Won-ah.”

Sunghoon nervously tried to look around, but he couldn't see anything. How could it be daytime when it's completely dark everywhere?

"It's quite bright, Sunghoonie hyung. Quite bright." He heard Jungwon trying to control his voice with all his might.

And that's when he realized why his leader spoke to him in such a sad tone.

Once again he remembered the mysterious boy who touched his eyelids before something big hit him and knocked him unconscious.

"That lanky red haired boy.. He-he closed my eyes."

Jungwon wiped away his tears, which, though unwanted, stubbornly flowed down his face as he looked at his friend who just announced that a man had closed his eyes. Was it a shock after the incident? Temporary confusion of the senses associated with the sudden loss of sight?

“Hoon hyung, there was no one in the car except you and manager hyung–”

“You're wrong. He was there. I don't know how he got there and who that guy is, but he was there”, he said, clenching his fists. He spoke so confidently that Jungwon almost believed him. Almost, because it couldn't be true.

"Hyungie, maybe get some sleep." He suggested, not wanting him to realize that he was talking bullshit. 

“You look very tired.”

The leader left the room and without thinking, he hit the wall with all his strength, feeling the pain spread over his body. He repeated the action several times, venting his frustration. He had to be strong. His Sunghoon hyung needed him now more than ever.

I don't know if I can trust anyone, but I'm pretty sure he was there— he hugged me, whispering that I should take care of myself and pulled me closer to his side.

Thanks to him the car didn't crush me. Thanks to the fact that he dragged me to his side.

I know it's terribly strange; this man came out of nowhere, as if he was just a ghost or as if in a dream. But it isn't.

He is real. He must be. And I have to find him.

Because only he is able to restore my sight.

Heeseung was unable to do anything, still staring at his hands, unable to understand how all of this happened.

Every time he closed his eyes even for a moment, he saw his eyes. The terrified look in dark brown irises when he realized what was happening; the look that pierced a hole in his heart.

He remembered those eyes and what happened later.

The impact of this accelerated car, his nails digging into his neck as he pulled him to himself, and an incredible bang, then a crack. And the silence that followed a moment later.

But he couldn't remember where all this blood came from.

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud ring of his phone.

“Hello?” Heeseung asked in a weak, hoarse voice.

“Did you see? Sunghoon–” Interrupting the voice of his friend, he snapped back to reality.

"With my own eyes." Those words escaped his mouth faster than he wanted it to.

“What?”

"I saw it." He said with great certainty in his voice. “The red van drove straight into his manager's car, dipping into almost the entire side," He continued, against his own will. He was sure that his friend would think he's speaking foolishly and that he was just imagining things after hearing the news about the car accident of his idol.

"I’m not sure how it happened, but I was sitting next to him. I saw it all–like it was in slow motion.” The memories of this event that earlier seemed like a dream began to look clearer and clearer.

"What are you talking about?" The voice on the other side seems even more worried.

But he felt he had to finish his story. He needed to share this story with someone, even if no one believed him.

“I saw it, okay? The frightened look in the van driver's eyes. And I knew this car could kill us. I pulled Sunghoon to myself, hugging him. The car did hit us and something sharp... I don't know, something pierced his back.” Heeseung felt tears on his cheeks. “And I- and h-he didn't know what was going on, he was terrified, and he cried. He wanted to scream but couldn't. It must've hurt so much, his eyes were full of such fear. I guess mine were too. And he was staring at me; I didn't want him to look at me, so I closed his eyelids and told him everything would be all right. I embraced him, and then I felt the blood on his back–his blood was on my hands."

Unnatural silence fell on the other side.

Jay slowly spoke.

"I just want to remind you that we live a thousand miles away from South Korea.”

No matter whom he told, no one believed him. Everyone thought he was delirious or that he was trying with all his might to understand the sudden loss of vision. And no one listened to his intense requests to search for that lanky boy with red hair. None.

But when the doctors said that the traces of epidermis under his fingernails and the light, red hair on his favorite sweater did not belong to anyone at the scene of the accident, he felt that this was his chance to explain everything and start looking for that guy. But he waited in vain. Nobody asked about his version of events. Nobody wanted to know what Park Sunghoon remembered from that day. Because everyone thought that he had lost his mind. That he was just imagining things. But it wasn't like that at all.

“Sim Jaeyun, listen to me, please.”

"Sunghoon, if you want to talk about this guy again, then-"

“Jake, listen! This isn't just my imagination, it's true! I don't understand it that well either, but he was there! He saved me! Why doesn't anyone believe me, Jake. Why?"

"Okay, let's just say I believe you. So what? Do I have to look for that guy all over the world? It's impossible, Sunghoon, please understand...”

He did. But they still didn’t want to understand him.

They don't understand. They don't get that my eyes are waiting for him to come here. They wait for him to approach me in great brightness. Then he again, with his soft, delicate fingertips will touch my eyelids. And he'll take away the burden of darkness.

Yes, I'll be able to see again – but only when he'll come back to me.

“You. How did you know about all of this in such detail? The detailed information came just now, from where–”

Heeseung sighed and answered Jay, his friend with a calm voice.

“I've already told you. I. Was. There.”

“You know, the rumors say that he did go a little crazy after he lost his sight. He wants to find this guy who 'closed his eyes'..."

They both knew who he was looking for. But they were also aware of the fact that he'd never find him. Unless, like it was back then – they would meet in a dream.

He had a strange feeling that soon they would see each other again. He didn't know how or when, but this strange certainty was embedded in his heart before he went to bed in that day with a delicate smile on his lips, waiting for the mysterious meeting.

Heeseung carefully traversed the meters on the icy sidewalk, barely keeping his balance. The people around him fell over and over again, cursing and rubbing the sore places on their bodies. He smiled sadly and looked around – everyone seemed to be so overwhelmed by the approaching Christmas. Nobody–literally nobody could imagine that somewhere on the other side of the Earth, an artist; probably because of him and because of a horrible accident, had lost the ability to see.

The lanky boy sighed. But as soon as he looked up from the ground, he saw him. He stood there, leaning against the lantern, in the hospital gown, and looked as if he was not cold at all.

Heeseung rubbed his eyes in disbelief; but he was still there, and he looked as if he was waiting for someone.

He approached the boy, gently laying his hand on his shoulder.

“Sunghoon-ssi?” He lowly whispered.

He smiled at him, taking his hand.

“Have I found you?" Sunghoon snorted, his lips turning into a delicate smile- the one he knew so well; for the smile was his trademark.

"Maybe", he laughed, reaching his hand towards him and touching his eyes. He slowly closed then opened them, and the first thing he saw was his lips that's now smiling, so different in expression from those seen during their first meeting.

And then everything went faster than one could have expected.

A passerby slipped on the sidewalk, bumping into the boy who flew onto a busy street.

Sunghoon tried to catch him, but it was too late; the red van collided with his body.

He ran up to him and pushed away the strands of hair from his face, leaning over to the boy, waiting for even one breath and looking for traces of his pulse at his neck.

It was too late.

He gently moved his fingertips over his lids, carefully closing them.

History came back around.

The price for his life was his life.

For the opportunity to being able to see again – his empty, dead eyes.

This kind of justice ripped his heart. He could only shed tears in silence.

I'd rather think that you were a dream than knowing that I've lost you forever just when I was just about to keep you by my side.

He woke up and opened his eyes.

Blood. His palms were covered in blood.

**Author's Note:**

> so yes.... uhh... did it even make sense? 😭😭😭 so basically, they didnt really meet, its all in their dreams, but what happens to them are very much real, its like they're there but not really there???? DO YOU GET ME? 😭😭😭😭😭😭 OKAY IM JUST CONFUSING Y'ALL 😭😭😭 IM SORRY AJSJAKSKAJSJAKSJJS


End file.
